Chick Like me!
by Follow the butterflies
Summary: *Pg 13 just in case* Harry and Ron are once again in the same class- however, Hermione is in a different class when they're in Muggle Studies. They have just been assigned a project---CROSSDRESS???? that's all I can say :) -this ones...FINISHED!YESSS-
1. What are you talking about?

A/n: Hello fellow readers!!!! Alright here's a new story hope ya like it! Well normally I just thought of the topic "When they were girls" but a friend of mine reminded me of an episode called "Chick like me" from this show boy meets world lol- give it up for bmw!!! Yeaaah! Anyways yes, please review!! And don't pretend to read it- because it'll haunt u.

Disclaimers: Does it look like I'm J/K Rowling to you?

****

Chick Like Me

Chapter 1: What are you talking about?

  
"Alright class, it's been...quite a while since this class have worked on a project." Professor Higgins, the Muggle Studies professor began. 

Of course, who else would've been moaning on the inside more than Harry and Ron. Harry was doodleing nonsense on his parchment as Ron looked at the ceiling looking bored as hell.

"I would like to see hard workers on this next project, your first this semester." 

Proffesor Higgins was a short, pudgy woman with a very long, yet straight blonde hair. She was quite attractive as some found; she was a pretty lady, but to Harry and Ron- she was like a talking goat on a skirt. The boys wouldn't say Muggle Studies is their "thing" but the topics on that subject never really caught their attention.

Not until, that one word, which suddenly snapped right into their brains...

They looked at Professor Higgins like he was some maniac on the loose. The good part was, they weren't the only ones who thought so. 

"_Crossdress_, miss?! Are all you muggles traditioned by this or something?" a voice from the Ravenclaw retorted. 

The professor just simply looked at him and smiled. The room was suddenly filled with laughter and disbelief. 

****

~ 

"Is she _sane_?" Harry asked Ron. But he didn't speak but looked disturbed as if he'd just seen someone disgustingly naked. No names mentioned.

By then, Hermione approached to them from the opposite hall, "Ugh! Defense Against the Dark Arts was **_such_** a drag—Ron? You OK? You look like a thong's gone up your butt" Hermione joked.

"No, but he'll be wearing one soon." Harry blurted out followed with a snort. 

Hermione looked at them both with a confused look, "What? I was just joking.." she said. 

"I'm not." Harry couldn't help but laugh. "Relax Ron, c'mon get a hold of yourself it shouldn't be _that _bad!"

"Thats nuts! It's easy for you to say- you like, grew up in a muggle town- your probably used to them do it!" Ron replied.

Just then Hermione, still confused and not-knowing what the hell they were talking about blurted out, "Excuse me? Are you saying what about muggles?"

"Oh nothing Hermione, you've probably gone used to it too. Heck, you've probably done it." Ron answered. Hermione looked at him more confused.

"Done what?" 

"It'll be painful- like, just think Harry and me do it for the sake of Muggle Studies. It's crazy! Well, if can imagine you with another girl," Ron went on, "Imagine you agree to do it in this project- it'll just bring _you _pain and no pleasure for the guys. Like an insult! Yeah! Just like it'll be an insult for you girls if Harry and I have to do it. It'll be so weird, Harry and I have no experience for crying out loud! What will my reputation bring me!?" 

"Whaaaaaaaaat!?" Hermione stopped walking, to look at the both of them. "Ronald Weasley! You are defenitley _not_ ready for that type of commitment! You can't even handle a simple responsibility and you're already ready for this one? So don't even _dare_ it! 'Specially when its...it's with _Harry_! Whaaat!!" she looked slightly furious at what she was hearing. Was she hearing correctly??

"No, you're all not making sense. Ron and Hermione, calm down- holy sheesh you guys need to chill for a bit. Hermione, Ron and I are _just _gonna be girls. No big deal." Harry told them.

"Whaaaaaat!? Am I hearing all this right!? Are you both turning bisexual on me now?!" With too much shock, she dropped her books then picked them back up.

Ron and Harry looked at each other disgracefully. 

"What, and Ron are you too growned up now that you can 'do it' – with people like HARRY?! What will your mother say about this! RON YOU ARE TOO YOUNG FOR _SEX_!" Hermione nearly shouted, as some people in the hallway stopped for a second to look at them. 

Ron shushed her up, "What are you _talking _about!" suddenly he looked stunned and turned red. Harry did nothing but bend down laughing hysterically. 

"N-no Hermione, you've heard us wrong" Harry laughed. He could hardly talk with all his laughing going on. 

"Yeah," Ron laughed, "Professor Higgins assigned us a project to make a report in partners about what it's like to be the opposite gender." 

Hermione breathed heavily and blinked stressfully a few times. Eventually, the three of them continued walking.

Ron gave out a snort, "Hermione, tell me. Is it your time of month?" 

Hermione looked at him with disgust. "What? Excuse me?" 

"Do you have PMS? What's it like?" 

"You know what Ron? Part of the _M _on that word says MEN. So let's get one thing **_straight_**, oh I'm sorry- I forgot _you're **not**. _It's a pitty you're 16 not knowing what it's like!" she snapped at him and flicked Ron's left ear with her fingers. "And that's for giving me a heart attack." She stormed off to the Gryffindor common room. 

"Guess that means none of our business, huh?" Harry asked sarcastically, "Nice going."

"What, it was the first question on thie stupid project anyway." 

"Ron, it's not a big deal. Lets just make some fun of it, like I said, how bad can it get?"

"Fun? Well. You're right. It shouldn't be that hard to do, I mean girls! How hard can they be.....right? .... Right?"

"You're exagerating." They both walked towards the common room and met up with the Fat Lady with the password.

"Miss, what's it like to have cleavage?" Ron immaturely asked. The Fat Lady looked at him in a weird way, as she opened the portrait to them. 

"Kids these days." She muttered.

A/N: Haha okay I dunno what I'm on when I thought of this story- weird thought but hey all good. Please review!!!!!! Please and thankya

****


	2. Polydeux Potion

****

A/n: Hello earthlings. Ummmm well yeah here's my second chapter! Hope ya like this one too.. lol its just what u get for having too much caffeine. Oh yeah- here's an error apology- Hermione is a bit outta character dont ya think? Anyways i made another error by making the professor pudgy yet attractive to some- oh well ya never know ;-) 

****

Disclaimer: Hi

****

Read: Just to say, that there isn't such thing as a Polydeuxjuice Potion- it's only because I dunno what potion makes them transform to the opposite gender- so and "deux" means two in french so it's almost like "The polyjuice potion 2" kinda thing. (And i forgot what crickets do so in my world... they're chirping)

****

Chick Like Me

Chapter 2: Polydeuxjuice Potion

__

That Monday...

Harry, Ron and Hermione said their temporary good-bye's as they headed to their last period class, Muggle Studies and Defence against the Dark Arts, on Thursday afternoon. 

"This should be interesting." Ron told Harry, and grinned.

"For a change." Harry rolled his eyes. The two boys entered Muggle Studies and sat on their seats.

A few moments later, Professor Higgins walked in with two black trolleys floating in the middle of the air.

"Hello class. As in Thursday's class I have explained to you, your first very project this very semester. Today, I will distribute the potions and costumes that I have provided for your project. Now. I will announce that if any of you, _any, _will break, or do anything silly mistakes on these provided materials- that will affect on your Muggle Studies grades." She explained, as she placed her star-shaped glasses on her desk. "Before I hand them out to you. I suggest you take well care of these potions. Does anyone know what these potions are called?" 

The room was filled with silence. You can almost hear crickets chirping from the next room. "Very well."She broke the silence wilth her high pitched voice. "These potions are made with a special ingredient that will transform the wizard or witch to the opposite sex-"

At her last word, Seamus giggled silently in his desk. "...This potion is called The _Polydeux_. But before the student shall drink this very potion, they shall find a strand of hair- a friend's, or so- and add it in the glass- For example. If I were to take...say...a strand of Mr. Potter's hair- I would add it in this very glass, and drink. My hair colour will turn straight, as his, and black. My eye colour, however, will stay the same." She took the first potion glass and showed them to the class. She laughed and said, "You're voice will also change to the feminine or masculine. Though, there is one thing- in the strike of 8 o'clock- just right at your curfew, you will change back to your normal selves. You will be in this process, for a whole week. Starting today, until next Tuesday. As I've mentioned last class, you have to create a journal on what you're expiences are and based on the questions I've given. Don't worry, you're all lucky to have this very subject positioned in the last period. So no worries about that, until 8 at night. Although, get ready for next Tuesday as you will present this in front of the class" Finally, she stopped talking as she heard moans and "awww man!'s" , then she started to call the students in alphabetical order starting from the Ravenclaw students, distributing both the potions and outfits. 

"Oh. Well we're out of time. I suggest you should all transform after dinner. Have a _great_ day"

Harry glanced at Ron, and he glanced back mouthing, '_This is so gay.'_

~

Harry and Ron walked dreadfully out of the class, and met up with Hermione once again.

"So how was class?" she smiled. The boys didn't speak but walked silently looking at their outfits.

"This potion better not change my insides. If I start bleeding, I'm crying to you Hermione." Ron grinned. 

Hermione shook her head and chuckled. "Ron, you're hopeless." 

"I'd rather be hopeless than be a _girl._" 

"Well, just to tell you both. Being a girl isn't easy. So you better be careful." She winked and headed to the Library. 

"What was that suppose to mean?" Harry asked Ron with a confused look.

"She's probably joking. We'll see anyway, after dinner tonight. To be honest, it's kind of exciting." Ron replied, "What the hell? AHH!!" 

Harry shook his head as they both went to they're common room to drop things off, and headed to the Great Hall. 

A/N: This was a short chapter. Sorry! 

__ ****


	3. Transform!

****

A/n: Yay! 3rd chapter! Even though nobody's reviewing at this very moment but I'd rather get this story over with while I still have my writing mood. Review pwease! 

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Even though we'd look good together ;-) just kiddin!

****

Chick Like Me

Chapter 3: Transform!

__

At the boy's bathroom...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ron screamed inside the first stall in the bathroom. 

"What!" Harry yelled back, from the second stall, putting a strand of Hermione's hair in. They both decided to use a girl's hair strand so it would be easier to pluck. Ron had used Parvati Patil's hair strand and put it in the potion bottle.They were both in different stalls, unable to see each other.

"Harry..." Ron said in a scared voice. "I-I've...g-got..._cleavage!" _

"Uhh...what do they use to cover these things?" Harry replied, as he's saw his own appear. 

"Umm...clothes?" 

"No shit." 

"Isn't it a...bra?" 

"I think so...Do you think so?"

"I think so...I've got a sister!" 

"Oh man. I gotta get dressed, it's ugly looking at myself like this."

Moments later, Harry and Ron--*snort*--came out of the stalls and looked at themselves in the mirrors. 

"Holy...crap...you're gross!" Ron told himself, as he looked in the mirror. 

"Same with you!" Harry also told himself, staring in the mirror. 

Harry had turn to a lovely _girl,_ with hazelnut brown hair, and green eyes. He...er...she...had gone fitter, 

with his waist gone slimmer. On the other hand, Ron's waist had gone slimmer as well; his hair was dark brown but his eyes were still blue. 

"This is so embarrassing. I don't believe this...we're girls, Harry!" Ron told him, feeling his own waist. "So this is what I look like as a dark-browned hair girl. Not bad Ronald." He winked at himself in the mirror, 

"OH MY GOD WHAT AM I DOING!"

"Ron, don't make any stupid mistakes alright? And I'll try not to. And we said it wasn't that hard to be a 

girl...it's already hard looking at ourselves like this." Harry blurted out. Just a few seconds later, someone 

barged in- 

Harry and Ron quickly looked at each other and hid in one stall. Fortunatley for them, it was just Seamus and Dean- 

"Ugh. This better works." Seamus told Dean. "I don't want meself lookin' like a girl..."

They walked to find a stall, "I'll take this one, you're on that one." Dean told Seamus. Just as Dean walked over to one stall, he opened it and found two lovely ladies sitting on the toilet. 

"Oh...._crap_.." Ron whispered. 

Dean screamed, which caused Seamus to run out of his stall. Just as Seamus saw the cause on what made Dean scream, he looked stunned and screamed, "What are you girls doing here! It's a _boys _

bathroom! Shew!" 

"Sheamus! It's fine...it's me! Er...Harry!" Just then, Harry's voice changed. More feminine. 

"Harry?" Dean and Seamus said chorusly.

Harry nodded and Ron sighed. 

"This is us." Ron told them. "Oh and look I'm beginning to sound like one too." 

"Oh man!" was all the words that could come out of Dean's mouth. Seamus stared at the two lovely 

girlies, sitting quietly on the toilet. 

"Well we better get going, before other people see us." Ron told them, and the two of them headed back 

to the Gryffindor common room.

~

"So what do you think you're name would be?" Harry asked Ron. By then, they were walking through the halls, as some boys stared at Harry and Ron's unfamiliar feminine faces. 

"Uhh...well my mother told me if I was going to be a girl, she would have named me Holly." 

"Well my name can be...umm...Harriette. Quite obvious but who cares." Harry snorted. 

"Ugh, what else can go wrong...I'm feeling very awkward with this skirt on. How can ladies wear these? 

Like seriously! What will Hermione just do when she sees us?" 

"It's funny how you said that, **_Holly. _**But we have to make this real, to get a good grade." 

"Well, this better go right. And if anybody finds out, I'll just...I'll just...send myself a howler." 

As they walked around the last hall, about to turn- but as they did Harry-umm-Harriette bumped into 

somebody just the same height. He had blonde slick-backed hair, and looked familiarly pale.

"Oh we are so screwed" Ron quietly whispered to Harry, as he helped him up. 

"Oh sorry about that...." the boy said.

A/N: Muwhahahhahhaha! I'm gonna leave it to that. Review plz!! 


	4. Lovely girls in precious curls in action

****

A/n: Ok here's 4th chapter! I have nothing else to say here soooo review please and thanks!

****

Disclaimer: JK rowling wouldn't write queer stories like this. So I think we all know what that means.

****

Chick Like Me

Chapter 4: Lovely girls in precious curls- in action

__

"Oh, it's alright." Harry smiled, as he played along. He fluttered his eyelashes to tease the poor boy. Poor boy? 

"So have we met before? I seem to have not seen you around..." the boy said.

"Oh, I'm on the...er...first year." At that answer, Ron gave out a snort.

"Oh I'm sorry, hello there." The boy greeted to Ron, but he just gave the boy a grin. 

"So what's your name?" the boy asked Harry, seem to show a lot of interest.

"Er...Umm....Har—Harriette." Harry smiled again.

"That's a beautiful name. 'Specially on a beautiful lady..." the boy winked, "Oh, sorry that seemed so 

forward."

"So, what's your name you big hunk of junk?" Ron couldn't help to say. Harry gave out a loud snort. The boy didn't look insulted, which suprised the two boys. 

"I'm sorry, how rude of me. My name's Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." He smiled, revealing his shiny Malfoy Manor- like teeth. 

Ron lookd at him with disgust as he said his name, but started to flutter her eyes afterwards. 

Unfortunatley for Malfoy, he hasn't known about the project...

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat with you ladies, but...uh, I've got work to do." He told them, "So 

Harriette, do you think you can...say...have a nice walk out Hogwarts sometime with me? 

Say...Saturday?"

"Uhh..." Harry hesitated, he glanced at Ron, as he was gesturing the classical 'hand-cutting-the-neck' or also known as 'DON'T GO WITH THAT BASTARD!'

Without hesitation for Malfoy, he quickly shook her hand and muttered to her ear, "Great, I'll see you 

then." 

He walked off, like a stupid fool that he is and headed to his common room.

~

"Oh look's like someone's got a crush." Ron joked, as they got to their common room. By then, Hermione approached them. "Oh, hello." She greeted. "Hey Hermione. Guess who's got a date?" Ron told her. "Oh I'm sorry, I'm afraid I don't know you. Are you a first year?" "No, Hermione it's us. Harry. That's Ron." Harry explained, as he fixed his own long hazelnut brown hair. "Are you serious!?" Hermione laughed, and started circling around them for about two minutes. "Make it stop..." Ron whispered to Harry, standing on his spot. "That's crazy guys, good job!" she commented. "So who's got a date...Ron?" Ron laughed and pointed at Harry, "And guess who's the one paying? Draco _Malfoy!" _ Hermione looked at Harry suprisingly. "Did he not know who you were?" The two lovely ladies shook they're dollfaced heads. Hermione started to laugh, "Now, if you actually start bleeding, you know where to find me." She winked once more and took her books. "Good luck...boys...I mean...babes..." she giggled and took off. "Great." Harry muttered, looking all depressed, "I regret what just happened. Why did I have to flutter my eyes? It's not like I knew he was going to ask me out. I didn't even say _yes_!" Ron shook his head, as he saw Dean and Seamus come in wobbling because of the high girl shoes, and skirts. "Have I ever told you how _this sucks ass" _ Harry and Ron nodded their heads, "And to think it's for a week!" ~ It was two hours before curfew, and the Gryffindor Muggle Studies class was hanging out at one spot- afraid of the public. Harry and Ron were in their dormitories, playing Wizard chess. "Knite to E5" Harry demanded. Ron smirked at his move, he took a few sips of a glass of water beside the bedside table. "I already win! See?" Ron pointed to an already open checkmate. Harry looked stunned, he took a few other sips of water as he concentrated on how he lost. Suddenly, he felt a slight burst on his...erm...downstage stomach. He looked at Ron, and they stared at each other in a weird way. "I feel like I..." Harry began. Ron was nodding hysterically. "Me too me too me too..." he murmered. With no hesitation, they both ran as fast as they could out of the common room and into the bathrooms. As they ran, they passed by Hermione and said a quick hello- bye! ~ As they got to the bathroom hallways, they couldn't decide which bathroom to take... "Let's take...umm...this one" Harry pointed to the girl's bathroom and went in. Duh, they were girls! Harry took the fifth stall as Ron took the fourth. As they got in, they paused for a long while. Eventually, Ron broke the silence, "HARRY HOW THE HELL CAN WE PEE!" "Umm...." Harry thought. They were both standing, looking at the weird-looking girl's toilet. For a few minutes, they couldn't think of what to do. Ron started to bounce up and down, "What on earth are you doing!?" Harry asked. "How the hell do girls pee damn it!" "Shut up for a second, I have to figure out how this—agh!!!!!!!!—stupid skirt come off." Then all you hear is a loud splash. .... "Ron. You alright?" ... "I got in. I got in the toilet...my butt's all wet." Was Ron's reply. "Have you peed yet?" "Well...you can say that...do you think I have an extra skirt?" Harry wasn't in luck either. As he finally unzipped his skirt... "Umm...Ok...now what...I think...umm...I think you sit." Ron heard a small land on the toiletry, and guessed that Harry must've sat. "This is hard work, man. Being a girl is like...whoah! Ahhh...." Harry was relieved he finally got all of the stress out. Ron had already gone out of the stall, as Harry flushed the toilet. As he was about to get out, he heard an awkward sound. "AWW RON! Control yourself, man!! What have you been eating!?" ~ The two poor girls ran back to the common room. With all the speed, hardly anyone could tell somebody was a bit wet... "You two look burnt!" Hermione told them, as he helped them to sit in the couch, in front of the fire. "Ron, I think...uh..you better change upstairs." Ron nodded desperately, as Harry sat back relaxed. "How can you be a girl, Hermione? This is crazy. First the cleavage, now this whole bathroom thing. Why do you girls have to pee so differently!" ~ Ron came back down with his old trousers. "Since it's near curfew, why not wear pants?" Hermione and Harry sighed. "You two need help." She suggested "More like therapy-" Harry answered. "I think I'm gonna go upstairs and think about what I just did." "Me too." Ron yawned, and went up to bed. A/N: yay! End of chapter 4! Chow! 


	5. Oh CRAP!

****

A/n: Thanks to all you awesome people who reviewed! I appreaciate it! You're all so great MUWAH! 

****

Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter, ya, and I get all the money...yep I'm a maniac on the loose MWOAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHa

Don't mind me I like candies. 

****

Chick Like Me

Chapter 5: Oh.... Crap

__

That Saturday...

"How do I look?" Harry sarcasically asked, as he twirled around with his blue sparkling dress. His hair was put up in a nice bun as its curls came down at the front. 

"Gay." Ron laughed. "This is _so _wrong." 

Hermione and Harry chuckled. "Well hey, it's life. So far, what's it like?" 

"Ugh." The two boys said all together. 

Ron sighed and muttered, "Sucks big fat hairy ass."

"Well, excuse me? But being a girl is the best thing a person can ever have, thank _you_!" Hermione smiled, "Just get used to it, by the time you're married you'll think it's awesome being female."

"Wha-whoah _whoah_! By the time we're married- we're going to be _guys_. Alright?" Ron replied to her. 

Hermione shrugged and started to read. 

Ron looked back at Harry as he tried putting on make up. Keyword: trying.

"Harriette, you're fucking up your bloody face! It's getting hideous by the minute!" Ron commented.

"Well why don't you do it then?" 

"I'll screw it up some more!! I'm not the one with going to a date with _that _bloody prat." 

"So do you think, Holly and I'll get caught?" Hermione asked, shoving a chocolate frog in her mouth.

"Don't call me Holly" Ron complained.

"C'mon, it's you're both going to be in an invisibility cloak. Y'know I might need back-up." 

"So when will the date end?" Ron winked at him. "Harriette...I'll see you **_then _**" he mocked Draco's very 

deep voice. 

"Don't do that you sound like a frog." Harry joked, as he put the black leather shoes on. 

~

"Alright guys, when something goes wrong, you know what to do." Harry told Hermione and Ron as they stood behind the entrance door. "The only thing I wan't you to be here, is because... I may need back up. If you know what I mean. C'mon this is Draco."

"We understand, Harry."

"Thanks guys."

Hermione and Ron nodded, then Harry opened the entrance door to meet Draco, who was waiting 

outside on the bench.

"Hello." She greeted, as he winked at her. 

They had a nice long walk, as Hermione and Ron settle behind the bushes in the Invisibility Cloak 

watching every move Draco made. 

After the walk, Draco and Harriette settle down beside the lake with some pumpkin juice. 

"Isn't the night so wonderful?" he asked her. Harriette was pointlessly gazing up the stars, thinking, _Since _

when does this dude think stars are wonderful? 

"Yeah." 

"Did you know I had a Manor?"
    
    
    "Really? That's great" 

__

Harriette try not to flutter any more eyes before he does anything else, like marry you! Oh, that should 

be ugly. Harry thought to himself.

"Yeah I know it's great. My father is greater.... But my father isn't as great as you." 

"But...but you just met me." 

"Well. That's just how you are." Now Draco was fluttering his eyes. "Huh? What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, there's just something wrong with my eyes." Harriette lied as he rubbed his eyes. _Actually, _

I'm just trying to not look at your face when you flutter your hideous eyes.

Draco moved closer. _Damn you're a fast man. _Harry thought to himself again.

Draco put his arms around Harriette. At this point, Ron snorted out loud- fortunatley they weren't being 

heard.

Harriette moved purposely to get her glass of pumpkin juice, but Draco managed to get back at her. So 

Harriette stood up, and so did Draco. 

"The stars are so...umm...kool." 

"An honest girl. I like that." He smiled and moved his arm around Harriette. He turned her, causing them 

being face to face. 

"You have the most adorable eyes..." 

Harriette turned away from his eyes, _Harry Potter you are retarded._

"Hey they're green," Draco sneered, just like he's just smelt a Potter. 

Harriette smiled, fakely. He smiled, "But that doesn't matter..."

"What doesn't matter?" 

"Well, you know the famous Harry Potter? Yeah. He has green eyes too. But it doesn't matter. He's just a 

loser." 

Harriette's ears turned a bit pink, inside, he was breathing heavily. But he managed to keep his cool.

"Oh, he sounds like a cool person." 

Draco snorted, "More retarded than anybody you mean." He held her hands, "But it doesn't matter does 

it?"

Harriette shook her head, nervously. She was sweating, so she turned her head to the breeze, but Draco 

went behind her and held her with his arms. 

His watch as big as crap, Harriette remembered, _Oh shit it's 2 minutes to 8! I'll be turning back _

normally...it'll look like he's a gay person that he is hitting on me. 

Harriette started to panic a little bit and sat back down. Draco was still behind her and placed his ugly 

hands somewhere....causing Harriette to turn red and push him farther. 

Ron and Hermione, on the other hand, were laughing so hard on the inside that they can barely control 

themselves, as Harry experiencing his worst date. 

"What's wrong cupcake?" Draco asked. _I still don't get why people get called 'sweet' by calling them food _

names. Harry thought.

"Don't touch me there!"

"Oh. I'm sorry, where? Here?"

Harriette pushed him farther, this time, harder. "I said. Don't. Touch. ME."

"Oh. We got a toughy." He winked and moved closer. He noticed something beside Harriette's bangs. 

He moved it aside, and a scar was formed. "What...What's this scar?" 

"Oh....er...what are you talking about?"

Draco looked at it closer and felt it, "I know what you are." Harriette looked at him, "You're a fan of 

Harry's aren't ya?"

"Err...maybe..." with another glance at Draco's watch, he saw there was a minute left.

"What's going on with your hair?" Draco asked, and he saw Harriette's puppy face, "Not that I mind...it's 

turning black...it's so beautiful in the spark of the moon." 

__

Shut. The. Fuck. Up. Harriette thought. He obviously knew, that he was turning back to normal.

"Say, it's 8 o'clock—I think we better head back." Harriette said nervously.

"Nah...stay...they won't mind. Do you?"

Harriette got up, Draco looked at her stunned. Not only by her fitting appearance, but her face was 

turning back to normal, her hair was getting shorter and her waiste was bulging back to masculine. 

"Say...you look familiar." Draco blurted out. Harry tried to run, but Draco caught his arm. He looked at 

him with disgust and dread, he looked scared and suprised at the same time- his mix emotion was 

messing up his face.

"What? Changing your mind about my adorable face?" Harry asked. 

"POTTER!" Draco screamed with rage, "THIS IS...THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS! But..._HOW? _You were once   
a...a girl.... THIS IS DISGUSTING!"

"Oh, darling. Stop talking about yourself." Harry winked, and started to flutter his eyes.

"But...h-how?!" this time, Draco was holding Harry's shoulder, shaking him like crazy.

"Professor Higgins. It's part of a project." 

"TO SEDUCE ME!?"

"Why Draco, how could you think such thing? I only came because you made yourself make me come. 

Why, are you already changing minds about my irresistable body....**_cupcake?_**" Harry smirked. Draco let 

go of his shoulder. He looked at Harry with horror, as Harry was having the time of his life.

"Oh, you're a funny girl, Potter." Draco sarcastically said, and made a swing for it.

Harry ducked and snapped, "Just like _YOUR FACE_!" he laughed hysterically as he ran around the tree from Draco, who was chasing after him. Harry tripped on a tree branch, and smartly grabbed the glass of pumpkin juice and face-washed Draco who was just about to tackle him.

"And **_that's _**for touching my cleavage. It shows that you should keep your hands to yourself!" Draco wiped the pumpkin juice on his face with his arms.

"_What _cleavage!!" Draco snapped back.

"Oh, like- what a burn. Just to let you know, those babies got me escaping from Voldemort, haven't they? Oh you just have to admit." Harry joked.

"POTTER YOUR FULL OF **_SHIT" _**At this point, Draco was really angry. 

"Hah, you mean the ones that come out of....umm..**_your face?_**" 

This moment, Ron and Hermione back in the bush, watching every action- with Ron laughing hysterically and Hermione nearly on the floor, couldn't breathe.

Harry lost Draco, because he was on the floor wiping all the heavy, thick, pumpkin juice. Harry tried to run for it, but it slowed him down for he was wearing a dress.

"NOBODY. And I MEAN **_NOBODY _**better know about this, Potter. OR ELSE! I **_never _**liked you in the first place, anyway! BECAUSE YOU'RE UGLY!"

Harry laughed, "So are you!" He took his shoes off, and ran into the castle, "IT'S OVER MALFOY!" he 

joked. Ron and Hermione joined him as he got in the castle. 

~

"You sure showed him, Harry." Ron finally got hold of himself.

"That's to show to always keep your hands to yourself, especially when you're a woman!" Hermione quoted.

"Yeah, that's defenitley going on _my _report." Harry said, fixing up his hair. 

"That was a tough, tough break up. You looked hot, Harry." Ron sarcastically told him.

"Yeah. No one knew that was comin'" Hermione laughed. 

"I wonder what that bloody ass's face's gonna look like when you see him in potions tomorrow, Harry." 

"Who cares, it's Malfoy?" 

Harry nodded and chuckled, as the three of them headed back to their common rooms for curfew.

A/N: HAHAAahah that was so retarded. Anyway who cares that's just what my story is LOL umm yeah review please! And thanx again to the people who reviewed!

Yeah I'd also like to thank..KAYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! my handitarded friend (kelpiemonkey) for inspiring me on makin' this story!! Be sure to check out her work cuz they're great!

__


	6. A message from fisher price

Hello. I read this story over and realised that it's so retardedly sad- Sorry for all the mistakes...I read it over again and there were soooooo many grammar mistakes I could list 'em all right now but ahh!! 1 example

"Well, excuse me? But being a girl is the best thing a person can ever **have**, thank _you_!" 

Instead of "have" it should be "be". And...in the past chapters there are also spellin mistakes, and grammar mistakes for over-ly using the word 'in' even though I'm suppose to use some other word, and 'could' instead of 'would'. So I apologize cuz I'm so stupid.

Thank you for your time

L8r


	7. Just because it's strange, but who cares...

****

A/n: THANK YOU TO THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I think i was on something when i wrote this story...too much sugar

****

Disclaimer: Is my name JK Rowling? No, didn't think so either... 

****

Read: omg lol this chap is so ...like...retarded 

****

Chick Like Me

Chapter 7: Just because it's strange, who cares!

The trio walked in the common room and noticed that the Fat Lady had visited to another portrait. 

"Damn." Harry yawned as he and Ron sat beside the portrait, waiting for the Fat Lady to come back.

"Seriously, this is unecessary- we're trying to go to bed, and then that bloody lard doesn't show up." Ron stretched his arms and sat.

Hermione and Harry looked at him weirdly. "Are you PMSing, Ron?" Hermione joked, followed with a cough and a yawn.

Harry winked and played along. 

Eventually, they felt something swoop above their heads and suddenly the Fat Lady appeared in the portrait.

"'Bout time, woman." Ron shook his head with mood. 

"I hope you did not mind, I had just come back from a life that I possess-" she Fat Lady replied. 

"Burn..." Harry chuckled, as the Hermione said the password and headed in, in-time for curfew. 

Ron retardedly pushed Harry as a joke, "Belt up, will ya!?" 

__

That same evening...

Harry jumped on his bead and tried to close his eyes. Minutes later, he still couldn't sleep. Listening to his roommate's snores, and whatever else- he covered his ears with extra pillows and forced himself to sleep. Suddenly, there was darkness. Moments after, there was a dark smoke surrounding him, transporting him to a dungeon. To the right, he found Hermione, paralized to the wall and Ron, on the left side, full body binded, under _Petrificus Totalus_. All of a sudden, Harry heard screams of like- ghosts surrounding the place, and in the middle, was a man no taller than Professor Flitwick, holding a glowing wand and somehow breathing very heavily as if he's just given oxygen dextrose. "RON!? HERMIONE!! What---" he tried to say but just mouthing came out of his mouth, no words or sounds. "I am your father." The man said. He had a black coat over him and a black hood covering his red eyes. He swished and flicked his glowing green wand and started to talk jibberish. "aFAgakdalamaidfahama..." was all Harry heard. He tried to talk but no words came out of his mouth. Harry thought the cloaked man was Voldemort- as a young man. Harry moved around and started to make sounds to catch their attention. Finally, he was successful. The cloaked man- or- Mini-Voldemort turned to look at his direction. "Well well well...if it isn't Harry Potter!" he began, "As you can see...your friends are bmmffbffa blah blah balh...mffaammaafammfaa" Harry couldn't understand what the hell he was saying, so he came up with a simple, "What the fuck?!" Mini-Voldemort cursed a _Expelliarmus_, which caused Harry to fly backwards and hit the wall. "LET GO OF MY FRIENDS!" Harry screamed at him. "No." Mini-Voldemort revealed his evil yellow teeth, which invovled spiders, little cockroaches and all kinds of bacteria roaming around his ugly cursed teeth. "Why you ....lil ......mother......why dont you go back in hell where you #$!@ belong you #$@# lil @$!@ and @$!@ that @!@$@ the @%!$#!" Harry didn't feel himself, and felt weird that all these words came out of his mouth. "Spare yourself." Mini-Voldemort responded. Harry nodded carefully, "I'd rather die than see my friends suffer!!" "Suits yourself..._Avada Ke—" _ Before he could continue, Harry revealed an awkward sound, causing Hermione and Ron to wake up coughing like crazy. The room was filled with silence... More awkward sounds were made and Harry blinked once or twice to get him realizing, even without his glasses, Fred and George were on top of his bed, making natural-gas sounds with the most miserable or undesirable, wet, place in a particular area. "Fred! George! You farts!" Harry rubbed his eyes and put on his glasses, as Fred and George laughed hysterically. "What are you doing here? What time is it?" "Hello Harry, all right? It's bloody 9:30 AM on Sunday, darling." Fred rubbed on Harry's jet-black hair, which was standing up from experiencing a strange nightmare. "And you're a bloody pit to sleep-in and miss breakfast! We're here to remind you we've got Quidditch practice." George barged in. "George and I were blasted worried bout you missing that as well. Ron's been an armpit but he told us you've had a tough night las' night. What happened?" "Let's just say, love is strange." Harry told them and placed his head back into the pillows. "If you don't mind, Harry. Go get changed for your Quidditch robes, you don't want to be late." George reminded him. Fred pushed him off, as Harry fell out his bed. "Alright alright!" Harry moaned and dragged himself to his Quidditch robes to wear. *** A/n: that was just a weird chapter- yeah i just had to have the dream in there it's been in my head for a while. Again, thanx for the ppl who reviewed-! 

__


	8. Up for a quick lesson?

A/n: Okey yeahh!! Finally upd8ed this next chap...Hehehe luv the reviews thanks guys!

****

Chick like me!

Chapter 8: Up for a quick lesson?

That third period next day, Harry and Ron gloomily walked to Potion's class, looking feminine and all. They were sure Professor Higgins had already explained to Snape what's going on. But still, they'll still become a laughing stock of the whole Slytherin crew. 

As they got inside, everybody was silent. To Harry and Ron's suprise, everybody was in their opposite genders- even the Slytherins!

Ron snorted out loud as his eye caught Draco's seat- where an attractive blonde girl stared back with grey eyes. 

"Draco looks pretty good..._as a girl_." He commented. Harry chuckled.

"Ron, you do know how it's going to defenitley scarr me for life, when I see you as a girl attracted with another girl?" 

"Oh shut up, you're already scarred." They sat on their seats. 

~

After a full hour of trying to avoid looking at Draco, because he's been glancing at him dirtyily after what had happened the other night, they walked out for lunch. 

They met up with Hermione at the Gryffindor Common room, to drop off a few things.

"How was class?" she snorted, as she saw the look of the two ladies. Nobody replied.

"Yeah...don't answer that." She said quickly, as she picked up her books and headed out.

Harry went up to his dormitory to pick up a book, they planned to return after lunch. He took his time going down the stairs, and found Ron scratching his own leg.

"What's the matter?"

Ron looked at him with disgust, "My legs are itching." 

Hermione came back in, realising she'd just forgotten her parchments. She stopped dead, as she found 

Ron on the couch. Dead, hmm- well maybe not. But she certainly dropped laughing her butt off on the 

floor. 

"What's so funny? It's not like _your _legs haven't itched before." Ron told her.

Hermione managed to stand up and clear a tear off her eyes, "Y-yes- but," she started to laugh again, 

"You're one hairy animal!" 

Harry and Ron looked at each other. 

"I-I never realised-" Hermione chuckled some more, "Don't tell me...don't tell me you went to class with 

those skirts!" at this time, she dropped her books. Tears came out of her eyes and her stomach hurt, of 

laughing too much.

"What's your problem, Hermione?" Harry asked. 

"No, no problem. You're problem." She finally managed to stop laughing, "You guys need to...to...well if 

you're going to be girls- you need to be _smooth_. You can't go around like that forever." 

"Smooth?"

Ron turned over to Harry and whispered, "Does she mean what I think she means?"

"What _do _you think?" 

Ron looked dreadfully at Hermione, as she gave out a wide grin.

~

The three hurried for their lunch, and as for the break- they spent times by going to the girl's bathroom. 

"Now." Hermione started, she started to laugh again.

"Stop laughing!" Ron demanded, getting a little insecure.

They felt that Hermione was planning all this. It felt like a joke....was it?

"Well girls- you're about to find a few secrets to femalehood." She took out her wand, "_Accio _two _evahs _

rozar et maerc!" 

Ron and Harry looked at each other, as two strange looking things with blades on the end. Of course, 

Harry knew what this was- because they, too, have it in the Muggle world. He just wasn't sure if this was 

really from the Muggle world or something the Wizard world has as well. 

Ron was looking both confused- and amazed at the same time.

"Behold." Hermione told them, "the razor blade." 

----

A/n: Lol i seriously dunno wut im on. – o well- Evahs rozar is "shaving razor" backwards and "et" is and in french- maerc is 'cream' lol!! 


	9. This stage sucks!

****

A/n: I just want this story over with lol. WOOHOO chap 9!

****

Chick Like me!

Chapter 9: This stage sucks!

Harry and Ron walked out of the bathroom, with Hermione laughing behind them. They had the sarcastic- triumpth look, as they glanced back at their now-smooth legs.

"So how _did _you do that Hermione? This is amazing...after a few ouchs...it's turned out to be good." Ron wondered to her.

"Well it's quite easy actually. Men usually get to learn how when they grow a mustach. I realised it would've been funnier when I don't use mag-" 

"_Magic?" _Harry looked at her, "You can use _magic _to do the work? Why did you make us go through such torture?" 

"Torture? No, Harry." Hermione chortled, "You'll get used to it. By the way, you'll need these for another."

Ron raised a brow, "Theres _more?!_" 

Hermione just smiled, "If you don't mind- I'll head off to the library to finish more work."

"Talk about unfinished business." Ron wore a frown. "But don't worry, tomorrow's our last day anyway."

Ron was still feeling a bit insecure- after all; he wasn't really used to this kind of stuff; skirts and such. Though, as they walked through the halls, he was still scratching his leg, heavily, until he tripped off some girl's robes.

The girl turned around, "Hi. Anything the matter?" It was Cho Chang.

"N-nothing." Harry said quickly. "R-Ron..R-errmm...H-Holly.."

Cho looked at them as _two girls, _and raised her brow- "...h-has _ADD."_

The confused Cho just nodded and continued walking.

Ron nudged him and whispered, "What the hell's _ADD_?" 

"Attention _Deficit_ Disorder." Harry laughed, leaving Ron being a bit confused. 

~

    

"Hah, did you see the look on Malfoy's bloody face when I saw him with that skirt on." Ron said, shoving more every flavoured beans.

"Yeah," Harry replied. It was passed 8 o'clock and they've already gotten back to their normal selves. "But I'm _sooo _glad we're finished this tomorrow!" 

"Yeah, but don't forget- we still need to present our essay." He looked down at his parchment, " "So technically, we're out of these ghastly curse 'till Wednesday." Ron reminded him, as Harry shrugged and kept writing on his essay. 

Ron started to itch his legs again, "I think these babies are alergic or something." He peered at them, "But I do adore the way they bloody look right now, _seriously_." He snorted. 

"Should I use the word..._dreadful _or _weird _for our experience essay?" Harry asked, poking his chin with his quill. 

"More like _terrifying_" Ron grinned. At this time, Hermione came in. She stopped when she found Harry and Ron looked back at her. Then she started to laugh.

"I'm sorry boys. You're too hilarious." She said, heading to the couch with them and read over their essay. 

Ron's so far, read:

Now I know why girls have cooties.

Hermione hung her head and told Ron to grow up. "This project, for your information Ron, is for you to experience and learn what it's like to be the opposite sex. You don't need to abuse the privilage!!" 

Ron grunted, "Three words: In. Your. _Face."_

Hermione shook her head in disbelief as she walked to the homework table. 

~

Ron woke Harry up the next morning, panting and looking like he was about to scream. 

"Come again." Harry croaked, as he turned the other way. But suddenly, Ron deathfully stopped and smelt the morning breaths. 

Anyways, "Harry! It's _groownnnn!" _Ron hissed.

Harry wasn't paying attention, as he drowzed back to sleep, snoring. Ron poked him again. 

Harry, with quick reflexes, threw a pillow on his face. "Go away...what time is it?"

"8 o'clock in the morning." 

"Ugh, go home-" Harry burried his face under his pillow. 

"Harry!!" 

"Alright!" Harry scratched his neck. "Can you go outside for a second? I need to change up." 

Ron walked outside. 

A few minutes later, Ron realised Harry wasn't calling him back in. He stomped his way back in and sat on Harry. 

"What do you want from me, Ron?" 

"I told you! It's grown!! I was just-just...scratching them again and they woke me up with their pricking feelin-- " 

"Can we talk about this later?"

"No!" 

"I'm still...slee-" 

Ron put more force on his ass to wake Harry up once more. Harry grunted.

"Codswallop Ron. Ever wondered how annoying you are in the morning?" He dumped his face facing the pillow. But suddenly, Harry felt cold hands on his leg. 

"What the fu-" Harry shifted up and hid his feet under the blanket. "My property!" 

"Just take a look!" 

With tired eyes, Harry sighed and took a very very quick peek. He didn't know what was such a big deal, this early in the morning.

"There, no monsters under the---" with horror, he realised the scene of what he's just looked at, even though it was a quick peek. He slowly brought his pyjamas up once more, and his nostrils flared.

"_NASTY!"_ he screamed, which caused Neville to choke in the middle of his snore. 

Ron fully got off Harry. "Where's Hermione when we need her?" 

They both got up to their feet. Fortunatley, Hermione had already awoken and was reading a book in the Gryffindor Common room. She smiled at the look of the two boy's faces.

"Had a nice sleep?" she grinned, bringing the book gently down. Then, her eyes caught their hands grasp the lazer blades they were given. "Oh?"

"Come." Ron dragged her out the common room. 


	10. Practice makes perfect! ahh screw that!

****

A/n: Yay chap 10! Ummmmmmm...thanx for the reviewrs i guess but i keep sayin that no1s reviewin!! But hey ok here's chap 10! 

****

Chick Like me!

Chapter 10: Practice makes perfect- ahh screw that!

. They sneaked in the girl's bathroom, though Harry and Ron hadn't yet transformed to their feminine side. Feeling a bit embarrassed they walked in slowly. It took around 5 minutes for Harry and Ron to wait, for Hermione to stop laughing. 

"Hermione, don't joke around! This is...well..._serious."_ Harry hated to admit that. 

"Yeah..yeah...alright- sorry. So, let's get started." She told them, "But I want to see if you two actually know how to use them yourselves- because..I'm not going to powder you around forever, you know."

"Well are _you a witch or not?_" 

Hermione rolled hey eyes, "And where's the fun on watching you two-" Hermione snorted and mocked in a deep voice, "I'm gonna call him _Spike!"_

"HERMIONE!"

"What?" she gestured a little 'do-your-thang' to them. 

Ron and Harry looked at each other with a brow raised each. "Are you...alright?" 

She nodded and cleared out a tear in her eye. "Since when were you full with jokes?" 

She snorted once more, "Ever since umm...**_that._**"

"Will you two just shut up and use magic? Let's get this over with- breakfast starts in 10 minutes!" 

"Ugh." Hermione took out her wand and yelled out a Severing Charm (A spell to cut!) 

Trembling, Ron stretched out his leg. As the spell hit his leg, he twitched and pushed his leg and hit Hermione. 

"Ow_ww _Ron!" Hermione rubbed her stomach. Ron buldged his eye out.

"Sorry Hermione! I didn't mean to-" Ron's legs seem to be weird. They kept pushing anyone who levers his eye. 

~

"I hope your balls hurt." Hermione said as she frowned at Ron, as the three walked out to the Great Hall for breakfast. "These shoes are partial wood." 

Ron looked like he was about to faint, as Harry started to chuckle non-stop. "Don't remind me Hermione. You're lucky I'm still complete...I _said _I didn't mean it. Now I'm up to revenge—" 

"Yes." Hermione stuck her nose up, "try it and by the end of the semester you'll only have _one._"

Ron looked scummily at her, as she headed in the Great Hall without them. Then he made this funny face.

"Still trying to imagine it, are you?" Harry tried to say, holding his laughs. 

Ron desperatley nodded his head. "She's _mad_, I tell 'ya." 

~

**A/N:** Ok sorry, short chap. Review plz!! 


	11. WHHAAAAAT!

****

A/n: Ok here's chap 11! Hehe last chap of the story!! Yeesss finally!! Lol review pleeaasee!!!!** This is a short chappie...but it's the last one anyway so yeah!! **

Chick Like me!

Chapter 11: WHAT!?!?!?!!

Ron and Harry headed happily to Muggle studies. To their surpise, there was a note on the door. 

Harry went up to it, "It's a message. Isadore-"

"I know it's a door." Ron replied. 

Harry looked at him as if to say 'that's-not-what-I-said' look. 

__

Muggle Studies are to be held in the disused classroom, beside the Library. 

-Higgins, Isadore

"_Who's _a door?" 

"It's Professor Higgin's first name, you mofo..." Harry slapped his head with his finger. 

Ron stuck out his tongue, "Harry...names?" 

"Oh sorry- you're right. What's happened to me? This whole girl thing's gotten me...so..."

"Just because you're a girl, doesn't mean we're cranky all the time, you know." Parvati rolled her eyes. 

"Oh I'm sorry- were we talking to you?" Ron wrinkled his nose. Parvati headed off to the other classroom.

"Well Ron. Best if we go to Muggle studies-" 

"Wonder what's up...we've never exchanged room's before." Harry and Ron shrugged.

~ 

As they got into the new classroom, Harry and Ron took their seats. 

"Alright, class." They noticed another woman, who was thin with long permed red hair, "There has been a great swarm of pixies in the old Muggle Studies, and Professor Isadore Higgins, has taken a bit of a break. I'm sorry to inform, she's got flu." 

There was a few people murmuring 'yessss...'. 

"As for your Polydeux Potion..."

Harry and Ron's eyes lit up. Finally! It's over! 

"I'd be gladly collecting all your essays," she smiled .Ron and Harry shuffled on their parchments, "Due to Professor Higgins, who's got the reverse potion... As for you will present, and continue the process of your project- which forwards you for another week." 

With unexplainable expressions, in simple terms.... lets just call it- _horror_. 

-Tha-End


End file.
